Answering Questions
by NightFall00
Summary: Yuriko is a young girl in Japan with a strange school tradition of accepting a large amount of students from other countries. One of them is the mysterious Ayden from Glasgow, and she is determined to know everything about him, but how far will he let her go, especially when it leads to something even more dangerous than just and identity? OCs currently accepted. Ja na.


Hey guys, NightFall is back with another story, and another apology due to the deletion of MDD, which was going to be a counterpart story to my current one HDD. My problem with that one, as pointed out to me by a reader is that commitments are hard for me to make, and making the commitment to a story where it would depend on the life of another, and vice-versa, is too much for me to handle. Hopefully this makes up for it; it's another, and probably final, attempt at a detective themed story, but with a bit more of a constriction on it, and I'll explain that in the form on the profile, as all of my stories are OC submission. Please be aware that I am in no way a Gen-1er when I say I'm only including pokémon from Generations one and two in this story, and I'm more of the opposite, where at least three of my favorite pokémon are from Unova. At any rate, I'm starting to ramble so let's get started; enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON, BECAUSE IF I DID, THERE WOULD STILL BE ONLY FIFTEEN TYPES.**

* * *

Prologue: The Boy Who Answers Questions

It all started with a knock on a door. Three individual hits on the hardwood surface started this tale; well, not really, but for our purposes it did. For a while there was no reply at the other end, so three more hits were made against it, this time being a bit louder, a loud crash sounding out from the other side of the door, everyone else in the building all rising out of their chairs, and returning as though nothing happened. Sad to say, they were used to it. Knowing there was some kind of reply from the person inside, the person who knocked stood a bit away from the door.

As she saw the doorknob turn a little bit, her eyes became wide with hope as the door came slightly ajar; a small eye appearing from the inside that simple narrowed itself on her, and then immediately disappeared as the door closed again. With her hope now turned to anger, the girl raised up her foot, and began kicking the door mercilessly, trying to get whoever was in there to come out. After finding that more than useless, the girl cracked her knuckles, and gripped the doorknob ready to wrench it open. With a quick jerk of the door, the girl found that it barely budged, pulling on it continually to try to get inside.

"May as well give up," one of the other people in the building said. "He doesn't come out for anyone unless you have something he wants," he said, turning to a large staircase leading down from the top floor they were on, the girl's smile becoming wider and slightly sinister.

"Hey, Ayden-kun," she said, her voice becoming a bit more innocent sounding than it was from earlier, trying to mask what she tried to do. "I have a case for you," she said, the door instantly opening up with a wide smile appearing across the room's occupant. _"Too easy."_

* * *

Whoever she was talking to, this Ayden, it was obvious to everyone around them that he was not from Japan like she was; a Caucasian boy, most likely from Europe. He stood a good five inches above her at five foot ten or eleven, but with a slim build, so not having much to do with strength. His signature dark red hair was left completely uncontrolled, going off in all directions as the fan from his room continued to tousle his hair in all directions. His eyes were a kind of smoky blue color, tired, but attentive, looking down at her, almost as though she were studying him. He obviously wasn't much for his personal image, wearing a black t-shirt underneath a black and red checkered jacket, a pair of relaxed jeans that trailed past his heel, and a pair of large hiking boots in the far corner of his room. Despite that, though, he greeted her with a smile as he turned the lights on to his room, leading the girl inside, seating her down in his chair while he sat on his bed.

* * *

"So, what can I help you with, Miss Fujioka?" he asked, his thick Scottish accent bleeding through, even while speaking Japanese.

"Right," the girl said, unable to think past her initial lie to get her into his room. "Well, um, let's see, there was this thing happening, and then there was this other thing at the same time, and…"

"You got nothing, huh?" Ayden asked, standing up, almost dumping her out of the chair, and leading her out of the room. "Thanks for stopping by, you know my office hours, and next time, don't call us, we'll call you," he said, until he heard a small click near his wrist. "And I just walked directly into that one, didn't I?" he asked, looking down at the silver cuff from a pair around his wrist that was connected to one around the girls. "You're a cold person, Yuriko."

"You don't give me much choice in that regard," the girl said, walking back into Ayden's room, practically dragging Ayden across the floor, taking a seat on his chair again. "You've been a student at this school for months now, and yet you still haven't gone to any of your classes, minus major tests and mock exams, and yet you still are able to keep academic standing."

"You know, I wouldn't mind you so much if you weren't so nosy," Ayden said, leaning against the wall adjacent to Yuriko, his back slightly hunched over. "You definitely got the looks, now if only you had the personality, you'd be the full package," he said, Yuriko blushing slightly.

* * *

Yuriko was a young girl native to the area of Asahikawa in Hokkaido, standing at about five foot five or six, well under Ayden's colossal height, by the Japanese standard, with a fairly attractive body shape, like what Ayden described, or as the other male students said, curves in all the right places. Her hair, like most people of her ethnicity, was black in color, reaching down below her waist, tied off only at the end with a red bow. Her eyes were a dark brown color, always staring at something, at this moment, though, it was her shoes. She wore fairly contemporary clothing of the time, consisting of a black and gray checkered skirt, a white t-shirt with some random writing across the chest area, and a pair of brown tennis shoes at the foot of Ayden's room.

* * *

"L-Like I'd be affected by your comments," Yuriko stated, but Ayden could tell he left at least some kind of mark; it was what he was good at. "At any rate, the entire school has been noticing your long bouts of absence. Everyone, except, the teachers, and that means they're in on this conspiracy. So what makes you so special, anyway? Why do you receive this special treatment from the teachers, and then just show up when it's convenient to you? And why do you only open the door to people who talk to you about a case?" she asked, holding a recording device up near Ayden's face, almost forcing him to speak into it.

"You only made it so I can't make you leave," Ayden started. "Doesn't mean I have to talk," he finished, placing his head against the wall completely.

"I have ways of making people like you talk," Yuriko said with a light chuckle as she turned back to him, seeing him already asleep in the standing position, a large vein in her forehead popping out of sheer anger with a loud clanging sound being heard from everywhere in the area. "Seriously, what kind of idiot are you, anyway?" she questioned, her fist having the same kind of popping vein as she did with Ayden on the ground twitching in sheer pain, the handcuffs taken off, but Yuriko still determined to stay in his room.

"I suppose that wasn't what you were intending to use on me?" Ayden asked, standing up, and taking a seat back on his bed as Yuriko just stared at him while trying to make him talk. "Yeah, trust me, those girls in the next class over couldn't even get my phone number out of me. What makes you think you can get something even more confidential out of me?"

"So there is a secret," she said, a light chuckle coming back out of her voice as Ayden fell face up on his mattress. "Oh, come on, you're not gonna string me along like that, are you?"

"What do you think?" he asked, turning over onto his side so his back was facing Yuriko, a mischievous grin appearing on her face as she turned in the chair. "My computer's locked with at least three passwords with separate phrases indicative for myself, and even if you could get past them, my computer automatically deletes all internet files upon exit," he said, Yuriko freezing in position as she turned her head back over to him with a slightly annoyed grin on her face. "Please, I deal with people like you on a daily basis, you don't think I'd have some security."

"Is there anything you _can_ tell me about what you do?" Yuriko asked, Ayden rolling back over, and sitting up straight, his feet dangling off the end of his bed frame.

"Come back with an actual case, and you'll find it's not that big of a secret anyway," he said, pushing her back out the door, slamming it in her face, the Japanese student trembling in anger once again as she kicked the door, no result coming from the background, leaving her with no other choice but to leave the dorm building, and head back out to the main courtyard surrounding the main campus.

* * *

Heaving out a large sigh of depression from the results of her attempts to find out more about Ayden, Yuriko walked slumped over through the courtyard, looking back through a small notebook she had written all the information about both the school and the strange exchange student she had come to know over the past few months since May.

"_My school has a tradition of accepting up to twenty students from all other countries in the world, and having one of those students go into each of the twenty classes around the school," _she said to herself, trying to remind herself everything about Ayden. _"Ayden was declared as ours when he first showed up, and he, like the rest of the exchange students, became really popular in our class, but after that first day of school, we didn't see him again until our first mock exam for our finals in June,"_ she said, looking back on the rest of her class' shocked faces as they found Ayden already writing in his test paper. _"After our finals, we didn't see him again until the first of September when he turned in all of his summer homework, and left immediately after. All of the students in my class, and some of the others have been wondering what would cause him to be so secretive, and keep him from telling us something that might actually be important for us to know."_

As she walked along the courtyard, Yuriko remained unaware of the scenery as she just walked straight on. _"Ayden never talked about himself in the days he did come to school, and we only heard about his home country from the day he introduced himself as Ayden McCloud. A lot of us just assumed at that time he colored his hair red until we found out it was the natural color. Aside from that, we know nothing about him, and the only people he talks to are the ones he lets into his room. He doesn't talk to anyone unless they say they have a case for him. I always thought he was a kind of detective, but everyone I talk to about it, says he's nothing like that, and that he's much greater than that, but were sworn to secrecy by him."_

"_Although, I've found he doesn't have any problem talking to me about things, even if he just replies to what I say. Maybe I am the one who will uncover his actual secret, and make a honest man out of him yet," _she said to herself with a chuckle, ramming into something without knowing, looking up as she fell to the ground, her eyes widening out of shock. "This can't be good," she said, stating the obvious with three large men looking down at her angrily.

"You got a problem with watching where you're going, girly?" one of them asked; it was one of those local gangs that didn't get into so much trouble, and just tried to act tough. "Or maybe you're just the kind to go looking for trouble?" he asked, about to reach down for Yuriko as she instantly flinched out of sheer terror.

Still waiting for the three of them to lay a hand on her, Yuriko found it had been quite a while before she felt anything, opening up to find all three men backing away from her out of fear, seemingly looking in her direction, but then Yuriko looked above her head, seeing something that could give one nightmare's for a week if they weren't sure of what it was. It was a small creature, not quite like any of the animals that were obvious in the world at the time, but was almost like a monkey with a pig nose, its long arms and legs coming out of its round, furry body with a long tail behind it.

"T-That's a Mankey," one of the other gang members said. "There's a trainer around here. Let's get out of here!" he shouted, running away from the courtyard's borders, but found his path blocked. "Y-You gotta be kidding me; what the hell is this?" he asked, looking down as the ground beneath him was completely frozen, a long path leading to another strange creature; this one a mix between a canine and an aquatic creature, its fin shaped tail waving high in the air with the "trainer" directly behind them.

"Ayden-kun?" Yuriko questioned, Ayden looking at all three of the people about to attack Yuriko, the small brown creature called Mankey jumping into the air, and landing in front of the first two, the third one that tried to run in direct path of the second creature.

"Vaporeon, Quick Attack!" Ayden shouted, this time in complete English, the blue creature acknowledging the command as it rushed across the grassy field, jumping over its icy path before ramming into the man's abdomen. "Mankey, Low Kick," he said a bit more calmly as the smaller of the two rushed towards the two other men just as Vaporeon did, but this time in a much more sporadic movement.

Changing the overall direction at least three times, Mankey ran up to the two remaining men and quick swept its feet underneath them, knocking both over, and having them stand directly under the wild creature. Looking back at Ayden, Mankey waited for some kind of signal, to which Ayden gave a small nod, Mankey grabbing both of them by their legs. As it jumped into the air, fully capable of keeping a grip on both of the men, Mankey spun in a tumbling fashion, end over end with the rotations becoming faster and faster, eventually tossing both men to the ground, where they made a small indent into the soil beneath them.

Rising to their feet, all three men found themselves blocked on both sides by Mankey, furiously breathing through its nose with steam coming out, and from Vaporeon, the aquatic canine simply staring at them with a very distinct look. And off in the distance, all three could see Ayden, his wild red hair, his steeled eyes, and his entire atmosphere stared straight through them. Apart from that, it didn't take much motivation for them to run away, barely looking back as they ran.

After they disappeared from the very edge of the school's boundary, Ayden simply hunched his back over again, and began walking away, not even paying attention to Yuriko, almost as though she wasn't even there, both Mankey and Vaporeon following after him. Yuriko was still in shock as she looked at the two creatures, seeing them disappear into a blinding blue light from two small red and white spheres in Ayden's hands.

"_Ayden is a trainer?"_ she questioned, quickly jumping to her feet and running after the red-headed student. _"Trainers are people that have free control and dominion over a race of strange creatures called pokémon; my country named them as a shortened version of pocket monsters. Their genetics allow them to be condensed into those ball shaped capsules called pokéballs. But you have to have a special license from the government to train pokémon, and keep them with you, and you can't use them for senseless violence or attack people without cause. Is this why he never shows up in class? Because he always trains his pokémon? And what were those two pokémon? There are over two hundred different species of pokémon, and from those two, he's obviously been training for a long time."_

* * *

Following Ayden from the courtyard back into the main campus of the school yard, Yuriko stayed a cool distance away, staying out of sight by dodging to building corners whenever Ayden would turn his head. Barely noticing where she was following him to, Yuriko stopped as soon as Ayden did, knowing he would turn around again, but found she had no place to hide at all, looking back and forth from side to side, seeing only a large vacant field.

"You've got a long way to go if you want to learn how to tail someone," Ayden said, turning around to her with a somewhat mad look. "You wanted to know some kind of secret about me, but you should've just asked from the start."

"What?" Yuriko asked, seeing both Mankey and Vaporeon at Ayden's feet, the former climbing up his shoulder.

"I didn't come to this school to study anything," Ayden said. "I came here because my father told me to. He's an officer in Interpol, and they've noticed a large outbreak in the number of crimes that are committed with the use of pokémon. They asked me to come here, and help out when I'm needed."

"Why did you keep that a secret from us, then?" Yuriko asked. "Interpol isn't as secretive as you may think, and you don't really think our class has anything to do with illegal operations with pokémon. There's only a handful of trainers in the entire school."

"I don't talk to anybody about my dad and Interpol because I didn't stay here for that reason," Ayden said. "Police work is all about getting the bad guy, you see that all over, and I want to help people. I said before that if you wanted to know something, you just had to ask from the start, and I meant that. I help people find answers to their questions, that's all I do. My dad wouldn't think too highly of me if he knew that I wasn't doing what he said. To him, the badge is more important than the people it's supposed to protect."

"Is that why you helped me?" Yuriko asked, a small amount of red tint on her face.

"Truth be told, I didn't even see you," Ayden said with the other student's jaw hanging wide open. "Those three punks were part of some gang that was stirring up trouble in the neighborhood around the school and somebody asked me to take care of them the next I saw them," he said, turning around, taking a small step back after seeing Yuriko's trembling, angry, and completely red face. "Getting a few mixed signals here."

"Yeah? Well, see if you can unscramble this!" she shouted running her fist up against his jaw once again as she did earlier in the day, seeing him fly through the air before hitting the ground at Vaporeon's feet. "Idiot," she said under her breath, beginning to walk away. _"But, this might be just the thing to get me some more interesting stuff for the newspapers,"_ she said with a small smirk. _"It might not be a bad idea to hang around with him for a while longer. Hope you're ready, though, Ayden, because I'm not taking any of your stupidity."_

"Somehow, I don't have a very good feeling about all of this, how about you guys?" he asked his two pokémon, all three of them looking down the way at Yuriko, all unsure of what the future would bring, but knew one thing; it wasn't gonna be any easier.

* * *

The emotions of a person are largely based on what they think is important, and this is where the conflicts of many people arise from. The differences in opinion and perspective lead us to thinking about how we can always fight with another person on it, instead of accepting other opinions and leaving it at that. Humans are flawed creatures, and this is because of the differences in our cultures from country to country, but is it really an easy job to just let things go because of cultural differences. This is why nothing ever seems to get fixed in the world, everybody is at odds of whether or not people should be held accountable for actions based on certain cultures, and while certain ideals are universal, it's never the grandioso developments that create these conflicts. Religious disputes, racial insensitivities, and all manner of highly subjective topics are things that we are all capable of understanding, but choose to be arrogant. Nobody ever said that the road to peace would be an easy one, but they never said it had to be a necessarily difficult one. With that, though, there is the possibility that somebody is conscious enough to look for those similarities, and find how things can be resolved.

* * *

Characters:

Ayden McCloud (17): Mankey & Vaporeon. NightFall00

Yuriko Fujioka (17): Not A Trainer. DayBreak99

Prologue complete. Well, not as long or as good of quality as my past stuff, but I kinda like it. This is the first kind of detective story that I think I can do well on, and that's because it has that central theme around it. So, I'm going to be accepting a total of ten characters for this story since I already have both Yuriko and Ayden, from my friend DayBreak, who also helped me with the character Hikari, if you all remember that story from about a half a year ago, it's okay if you don't. Anyway, the rest of this story information will be on my profile, and let me know what you think. My writing is based on the idea to entertain, and with this story, I hope to do just that.


End file.
